the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Goosebumps (film)/Trivia
Mr. Stine makes the comment that he was sold more books than author Stephen King. Surprisingly, this line of the film is true. King having sold over 350 millions books and R.L. Stine having sold over 400 million books. * The real R.L. Stine commended the filmmakers for allowing him to read the script and make suggestions. * R.L. Stine observed that one of the major hurdles in getting a Goosebumps movie made was having too many books to choose for adaptation, and that it was a masterstroke of this film to include all of the characters in a original story. * Tim Burton was originally going to produce the film in 1998, and was attached to it. However, the project fell through. * The only "monster" characters in the film with spoken lines (Slappy the ventriloquist dummy and the invisible boy) are both voiced by Jack Black. * During the 1990s, George A. Romero was hired to adapt the book series into a single film and even finished a draft. * The alias "Mr. Shivers" that R.L. Stine uses before revealing himself is a reference to the Shivers books, a series of horror-themed children's novels that were released in 1996, near the end of the original Goosebumps run. The Shivers books were considered by many to be a shameless rip-off of the Goosebumps series, and Stine's use of "Shivers" as a false name is a tongue-in-cheek reference to this. * Early in the film, Zach and Champ break into the basement of R.L. Stine's home. They come across a cuckoo clock. This, of course, is a reference to the book 'The Cuckoo Clock of Doom' by R.L. Stine. * Not only is Mr. Black played by the real Stine. He is also the new drama teacher in reference to Jack Black being an actor. Same for the character Stine being the new English teacher. * A portion of the movie was filmed in the small town of Madison, GA. This town was voted best small town in America and is a big spot for filming in recent years. * Had to briefly delay filming in certain areas of New Orleans, LA in April 2014 due to the ongoing WrestleMania XXX (2014) festivities. * Upon seeing the giant preying mantis, R.L. Stine worriedly claims he doesn't remember writing about it in one of his books. The book the giant mantis appears in is "A Shocker on Shock Street". Ironically, the book refers to "Shock Street" as a series of movies ala "Elm Street". * Jack Black cited Orson Welles as an inspiration for his performance. * This is not the only R.L. Stine related project for Dylan Minnette and Ryan Lee; they've both appeared on the TV series, A Hora do Arrepio (2010). * Jack Black is tied up by little people in both this and As Viagens de Gulliver (2010). * Released 20 years after the first serial of the Goosebumps (1995) TV series, which started with "The Haunted Mask". Carly Beth Caldwell, who is wearing the Mask, is played by Clare Halstead, but is credited as one of the Monsters. * Was originally going to be a film by DreamWorks Pictures in the 90's when they were starting and had their interactive studio distribute two Goosebumps PC games. But lost the rights to Sony Pictures when production failed in 1998. * The real R.L. Stine has a son named Matthew. * This is the first Sony Pictures Animation's live-action film. * Jack Black was cast as R.L. Stine cause of his performance in The Lewis Lectures (2002) which was a pilot made by the film's production company Scholastic's animation division Soup2Nuts. * The film was going to release on 7 August 2015, but was moved to 16 October 2015. * Jim Carrey was said to portray all the roles that Jack Black played in this movie. Both these actors not only appeared in O Pentelho (1996) together, but are also two of R.L. Stine's favorite actors, according to his auto-bio, It Came From Ohio!: My Life as a Writer. * Bella Thorne was considered for the role of Hannah. * When Zach first enters Stine's Basement he is scared by a cuckoo. In R.L. Stine's 'The Cuckoo Clock of Doom', the main character Michael Webster travels back in time and messes up the space-time continuum. * Jack Black previously starred in the film The Cable Guy, which ended with a similar message and theme on how reading is healthy. * Dylan Minnette, who plays Zach Cooper, coincidentally plays a boy named Anthony Cooper in Alexandre e o Dia Terrivel, Horrível, Espantoso e Horroroso (2014). * The soundtrack was released on CD and vinyl record on October 9th, 2015. * IN the basement when Zach gets scared by the cuckoo clock it shows champs shadow in the background but they made it look as if it were slappy's from the TV show goosebumps * In Spain was released in 311 theaters/352 screens. Widest release: 316 theaters. Also was released in 3D version; and dubbed version (spanish/catalan) / subtitled version (5 theaters). Category:Trivia